


Rough Nights at the Raven Hotel

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [14]
Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Daphne was glad Velma forgot her glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Nights at the Raven Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Daphne/Velma - blurred vision.

Daphne rolled over in bed for the hundredth time, shivering as the creaky Raven Hotel windows let in a draft.  _I know we wanted to investigate this place in the down-low, but this is ridiculous_ , she thought, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Across the room, the door creaked open, letting a beam of low light into the room.  Daphne froze, mouth open in a silent gasp.  A figure came into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed.  “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Daphne exhaled in relief.  “I think you might have the wrong room, Velma.  Shaggy and Scooby are down the hall.”  In the dim light, Daphne could see that Velma was in her nightgown, hair mussed from restless sleep.

“Oh, darn it.  I forgot my glasses again.” She paused and cleared her throat.  “Although, I figure you snore a lot less than Scooby and kick a lot less than Shaggy.”

Daphne laughed, almost forgetting about the creepy hotel.  She pulled back the blankets.  “No promises.  But of course you can sleep here.”

“Thanks, Daph,” Velma said, curling in next to her.  Her body was a warm welcome in the chilly room.  “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Daphne said, sidling just a little closer to Velma.  For once, she was glad Velma forgot her glasses.


End file.
